


ride

by janteu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fanart, her girlfriend orihime is an asmr youtuber, rukia has an onlyfans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 12





	ride

[](https://imgur.com/c0miJeC)

[](https://imgur.com/ldVvqnv)


End file.
